


Nightmare

by kee_writestrashh



Series: Monster [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Sequel, Smut, Vampires, add more shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to the Family





	Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I felt like I wrapped up Welcome to the Family, kee is here to refresh our story by doing a part 2 instead. I have a lot in store for you guys and can't wait to dig back into vampire Ramsay. Have y'all missed him as much as me? Time to get fucking bloody. ;D

> Finally, you pulled away from him, running your eyes over his face. "What's going on?"
> 
> He simply stared back at you with a dark, twisted grin.
> 
> You chewed your bottom lip. "Really though. It's been a year. What the fuck?"
> 
> Ramsay made a face, "well, seems the gods are in need of me. The thing about being the best there is at something, is that retirement doesn't ever last. So here I am."
> 
> "So they brought you back? Why? I see you have fangs again. Are you a vampire?" You practically exploded. You had so many questions and your heart wept tears of happiness as you wore a stupid grin, not taking your eyes off him.
> 
> "We have work to do. Welcome to the family, sweetling." He purred, sinking his fangs in your neck.

As soon as he pulled away you grabbed at the punctures in your neck, mind racing, breathing rapid.

Ramsay simply stepped into the office, closed the door, locked it, grabbed your hand, and led you to your chair.

 He sat down, pulling you into his lap. He shook back his sleeve and offered his forearm to you.

"Bite down and be quiet." He growled in a tone that told you not to disobey.

You gave him a blank look and then it hit you. An excruciating, burning pain unlike anything you had ever felt. Every part of you screaming in pain. You felt your eyes go wide and clutched on to Ramsay as your heart began to pump so fast and hard you thought it would explode.

"Arm, sweetling." He said, giving his arm a small wave in front of your face as a pained noise escaped you.

Instinct took over and you bit down into his flesh to keep from crying out as the pain continued to course through you.

Ramsay made a small noise and pulled you in closer to him as the tears spilled from your eyes and you chest felt like it was being crush. You stifled the sobs by biting down harder.

He ran his fingers through you hair, pulling your face close to his chest and trying to hold you still.

"Shhhh... relax, voodoo child. It will all be over soon." He cooed, gently in your ear, kissing along your cheek.

Much like drowning you took one last breath before what felt like a great icy wave filled your chest. Everything went fuzzy and dark.

Next thing you knew you were looking up at Ramsay, who was holding you tight. You said nothing as he rocked you slightly, still running his fingers through your hair. You closed your eyes with a sigh.

Or, you assumed it to be a sigh. You know, you weren't breathing. But, you were? It made no sense to you. All you knew at this moment was that you were exhausted.

"Porcelain looks beautiful on you, sweetling." Ramsay whispered.

"Why?" You asked weakly, unable to keep your eyes open.

"Immortality is lonely. You're my whore, remember?" Ramsay rumbled quietly.

You heard the sneer in his voice and let a small grin tug at your mouth.

"I missed you, Ramsay."

"I know, baby girl. Let's go home." He said, standing up and bringing you with him.

He set you on your feet and the floor swayed beneath you. You forced your eyes open, everything seemed too bright.

"How?" You asked, unsure of your footing.

"Well, I know how to drive." Ramsay said, watching you closely, as you slowly bent down to pick up your bag.

You set it on the table and pulled out the knife.

Ramsay took it, eyeing it closely, before sliding it wherever it was that he hid it. Your brain was too jumbled and fuzzy to think straight.

"Come on, sweetling." Ramsay said, grabbing your bag and hand.

"But where? I'm working." You said thickly, swaying on the spot.

"I told you. Home. The Dreadfort. As for work... well, we can worry about that when you're not so fucked up." He said, tugging you along.

Blindly you followed as Ramsay led you along. Finally he opened the door of a car and helped you inside. You remember giving him one last look before losing consciousness.

xxx

 

 

 

"Where are we?" You asked through a very dry mouth, your eyes burning as you forced them open.

"The northern part of the Riverlands." Ramsay replied, glancing over at you.

"I feel horrible." You said, sitting up straight in your seat.

"Mm, yeah. You will for awhile. You reacted worse than I thought you would. Miscalculation on my part. But it's nice to know I'm still the source of your pain." He said, a malicious chuckle at the end.

"You're a monster." You quipped, rubbing your eyes.

"Well, that's the pot calling the kettle black, voodoo child."

"Going to tell me why exactly you ruined me?" You asked, a slight bitterness to your words.

Ramsay snorted, "Because I'm selfish. And you're mine."

You said nothing, as you watched the sky lighten to the east. You rested your head on the window.

"How long?" You asked suddenly.

"Depends. Your angel magic will fight it and probably mutate. Not exactly sure what will happen then. Some kind of hybrid I'm assuming." Ramsay said with a shrug.

You watched him from the corner of your eye. Taking him in. He looked exactly as he was when you last slept with him. The only difference was that he was now pale again. Not that he was much darker as a mortal, but still.

"What kind of work do we have to do?" You asked, watching him light a cigarette.

"Torture." He replied in a cloud of smoke.

"I'm not torturing anyone, Rams." You said flatly.

"You'll do what I tell you. Now, go back to sleep. We've still got about four hours. You're weak. So hush and close your eyes."

"No. I want answers. You can't just be dead for over a year, show up at my work, and steal me away!" You said, pushing off the window.

"Can't I? I thought that was exactly what happened." He laughed, looking at you.

You frowned, pushing on your chest. It tingled and there was a dull burn deep inside. Almost like losing the feeling in your feet. You made a tiny hiss, and turned away from Ramsay, to look back out the window, watching the world rush by.

"Did you ever go back?" He asked.

"No. I never went back anywhere." You admitted, reflecting on your whole last year.

"How did you defeat him?"

You sighed, "your words and the Warrior's strength."

Ramsay gave a questioning look.

"Between the third and fourth ribs." You said with a weak smile.

You caught his smug grin before turning his attention back to the road.

"Why'd you do it?"

"It was foretold. I knew it would happen the first time a read the page from the book. It was my part to play. I did it for you, sweetling. I told you, you're the only thing that matters to me. Has ever mattered to me."

"What kind of torture?" You asked, closing your eyes.

"I said to quit talking." He said, giving you a hard look.

You huffed, crossing your arms, but said nothing. Sleep engulfing you again like a warm blanket.

 

This time you awoke in a bed. You looked up at the dark ceiling, unsure whether you had just had a crazy dream or if it were true.

Slowly you brought your hand up to your neck and gently fingered the four holes. You cried out in pain, dropping your hand quickly.

Ramsay was there in an instant. You chewed your bottom lip, not looking at him.

"Sorry." You muttered, holding back the grimace trying to form at the pain.

Ramsay gave you one of his long, calculating looks and sat on the bed beside you. He pulled back his sleeve, the underside of his unblemished skin suddenly looking so damn tempting as you ran your eyes over his skin.

"Go for it." He said, holding his arm out.

Without knowing what you were even doing you grabbed his arm and sunk your teeth in the smooth flesh. Your teeth easily sunk into the skin, like cutting butter with a hot knife. You were suddenly very aware of the fangs. As you pulled them from his flesh his blood slowly pooled and the sensation in your mouth made you shiver in bliss. You ran your tongue over the holes, savoring the taste of his thick blood.

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, though the air didn't fill you up. Finally, you pulled away, falling back into the bed with a tiny sigh.

All of this was way too much to take in.

"Aren't we like, dead? Doesn't dead man blood... I mean like... How can i..?" You began, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Because I'm the one who made you and you belong to me. Evolution at its finest in our kind." He replied, leaning forward to crawl up your body.

You welcomed his weight hungrily. You needed his weight on you. You needed him. He pulled his knife and slowly cut away your top and bra. You watched his eyes sparkle as he ran them over you.

It made your heart pound. Or, what felt like heart pounding. But you were about 99% sure it was not pounding.

"Gods." He murmured, ghosting his lips over your soft skin.

You made a small noise, shifting under him. You tangled your fingers in his hair as he planted rough kisses to your flesh, up to the four puncture wounds.

He placed his lips gently against the holes in your neck. It sent a shocking pain, making your cry out in discomfort. You tried to pull away, but he had you pinned.

"Rams. Stop, please. You're hurting me." You whimpered.

But he kept on, his tongue pressed to the punctures. It was like being shot with a taser. It burnt. It stung. It was like torture.

You tried to throw him off, but his whole weight kept you exactly where you were. The pain increasing with every struggle.

"Ramsay." You whimpered again, tears welling.

"Hush." He growled, taking the damaged skin between his teeth.

It prickled and stung. You cried out in pain, the tears slipping from your eyes as you shut them tight and cried out again.

Your pain seemed to only arouse him more, as he bit down on your skin. You felt the punctures reopen.

You heaved a sob. "Stop. Please. I'm begging you." You gasped.

Ramsay pulled away from you, kissing your forehead and letting out a deep sigh. The pain immediately gone. You pulled your arm free and brushed your finger tips along your neck. There you felt the holes, but the skin was healed.

You looked up at Ramsay as he pushed himself up from you, his bottom lip bloodied. He ran his tongue along his lip and caught yours in a deep kiss.

You kissed him back forcefully, shifting under him to run your hands up his shirt. He helped you remove his shirt, and pressed his body to yours.

You had expected his porcelain skin to be cold, but it felt normal. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

You just got used to the fact you were an angel, and now you were a vampire. But you pushed these thoughts away as his hands wandered your body.

Again, the pounding in your chest started and your breathing became labored. Again, the fact that you were basically dead and yet doing "living people" things, weird to you.

Ramsay must have noticed this, because he chuckled against your lips.

"No different than having a warm body, sweetling." He whispered, kissing across your jaw.

"But, I'm dead. Like living dead. How?" You blurted, staring up at the ceiling as he fumbled with your pants.

"Mm, yes. Living dead girl. Good song." He laughed, taking your earlobe between his teeth.

You drew a sharp breath and closed your eyes, swallowing a moan. You arched your back to help him push your pants down.

An ache between your legs forming. Nothing mattered right this second but to feel him touching you. You needed him to touch you. The throbbing between your legs becoming almost painful as you felt yourself practically dripping, trembling in anticipation.

"Don't tease please. Fuck me." You managed to say as his hand trailed across your thigh.

"No. We have a thousand years and more to fuck. Tonight you are my plaything." He breathed in a husky low growl against your ear.

You let another whimper escape you as his hand traveled ever closer to your throbbing entrance.

"Shhh... calm down, voodoo child. If you get off before I say you can, I will make the pain come back."

You closed your eyes and simply nodded, slightly nervous. Pain was coming. You knew it. There was no way you could keep the ecstasy away. He knew it too. He would make you orgasm. He was going to show no mercy.

You quaked as he pushed a finger slowly into you. Fumbling with his other hand to escape his pants.

"Oh, baby." He purred with a heavy sigh, slowly exploring you.

You moaned, unable to keep yourself from savoring the feeling of being with him again.

"I can't, Rams." You said quietly, pushing yourself against his hand as he slid another finger in you.

"Hm, you know, they call the head vampire a Lord. I am your Lord, sweetling. Lord Ramsay." He whispered, a malicious tone lacing his words.

"Well, my  _lord_ ,I think you should fuck your  _lady_." You whispered back, grinding yourself into his hand again. "Please. I need to feel you. I've been so alone." You added, the words sweet like honey.

Ramsay made a small noise and pulled his fingers from you as he pushed himself up. He ran his eyes over your face, placing his wet fingers against your lips.

You took his fingers in your mouth, running your tongue slowly along them. Hastily he pulled his fingers from your mouth, clashing his lips with yours as he finally kicked out of his pants.

As you melted into the aggressive kiss, bumping teeth, he took the opportunity to bury himself into you.

You gripped his side's, digging your nails in as you drew a sharp breath, letting curses fall from your lips.

Your hands traveled over his body as you both quickly found pace with one another. He buried his face in your neck, his body rigid as he continued his relentless thrusts.

You crashed your hips with his, moaning and panting out half words as the pit of your stomach tightened in anticipation.

"I need to." You moaned, tangling your fingers in his hair.

"No." He grunted through his own moan, biting down into your neck as suckling gently at the skin between his teeth.

"I'm going to." You said, closing your eyes tight, trying to fight the sensation away.

He pulled away from your neck and pushed himself up to look down at you. "Open your eyes" he demanded.

You drew a tiny breath and opened your eyes, pushing your hips into him.

The lust and primal instinct written all over his face, plain a day. His pupils blown in pleasure, as he pushed himself deep inside of you, grinding slowly against you.

"Scream my name, sweetling. Remind me who owns you." He cooed, with a deep moan, falling into you.

He tangled his hands in your hair, as he made another deep movement inside you, taking your skin between his teeth again and biting down gently as another moan escaped him.

The hum of his lips made you shiver as your high hit you.

You screamed out his name, digging your nails into his skin as you pulled him closer and shook in the divine euphoria.

You felt his body relax into you as he filled you with his seed, sighing in contempt.

You ran your nails gently over his back. The first real smile in over a year gracing your lips.

"I can't believe I almost forgot how good you feel." He murmured, kissing your cheek as he pulled away from you.

You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him clean himself off and dress.

"What happened when you died?" You asked, very interested.

"Nothing for a long time. Just vast blackness. Then slowly I started seeing people. Like being blind and then gaining vision. Finally I saw you. Heard you cursing me and the gods. It was almost like I could feel your pain. Then all the sudden I'm awake. Sort of. Laying there, unable to move, staring up into more nothingness, voices all around. Arguing. Next thing I know, it's all black and I'm told I've got a job to do. And then here I am. A vampiric little shit again."

You watched him as he lit a cigarette.

"What kind of job? I know you said torture, but who? Why? When?" You suddenly asked.

"As to that, I do not know." He shrugged, "now, get dressed. You need to feed."

You swallowed slowly, "What does that mean?"

He just gave you a look and left the room.


End file.
